Koi no Iro
by mysticahime
Summary: Kedua tangannya segera meremas kertas itu. "SASUKE-KUUUUNNN! KAU BAHKAN BELUM MELAMARKU!" /AU/Birthday fic for poundcakes :D/Fluff?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini milik saya.

**Warning:**AU. Fluffy gagal?

.

.

.

**KOI NO IRO**

The color of love

.

.

mysticahime™

© 2011

.

.

Untuk **poundcakes**

Happy birthday, Rei :*

.

.

.

**A**da satu hal yang membingungkan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Setelah lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke, belum pernah ia menemukan kekasihnya itu bersikap aneh. Sasuke selalu bersikap seadanya—dingin, tidak mau repot, sedikit tertutup, dan juga _manly_.

—tetapi kali ini, semuanya berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pecinta tomat itu.

Sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibaginya dengan Sakura.

Sesuatu yang hampir saja diketahui Sakura ketika gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya pada hari Minggu pagi.

"Sedang apa kau, Sasuke-_kun_?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura ketika pada akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu setelah Sakura menekan bel—kira-kira—sepuluh kali.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis, menyeka keringat yang bercucuran dari keningnya. Kaus yang dikenakannya pun terlihat lembab oleh keringat.

Hei, apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke hingga berkeringat di pagi hari, terutama di hari Minggu?—coret kata olahraga dari daftar, karena Sasuke tidak suka berolahraga di rumahnya.

"Apa AC-mu mati?" tanya Sakura lagi.

—yang sebenarnya merupakan pertanyaan bodoh. Hei, ini musim semi—dimana udara tidak terlalu panas sehingga kau perlu menyalakan AC—jadi, insiden berkeringatnya Sasuke di pagi hari merupakan tanda tanya. Apalagi kalau mengingat bahwa pagi ini udaranya cukup menusuk.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin penasaran. Diamatinya sang kekasih dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sasuke tidak tampak seperti orang kepanasan, tidak juga tampak seperti orang yang baru berolahraga. Napasnya teratur—setidaknya begitulah menurut Sakura.

Hanya saja, di bagian punggung lengan kanannya terdapat sedikit noda berwarna putih.

"Apa itu?" selidik Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, namun sebelum gadis itu sempat memperhatikannya, Sasuke sudah melepaskan tarikan Sakura dan menyembunyikan lengannya di balik punggung.

"Sedikit merombak rumah," jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian ia berbalik ke dalam rumah dan menyentuh pegangan pintu. "Masuk?"

"Tentu."

Gadis itu melangkah di belakang kekasihnya sambil mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang dilaluinya. _Sedikit__ merombak __rumah_ yang dikatakan Sasuke sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sedikit—bisa dibilang sebenarnya Sasuke sedang _merombak __ulang __semua__ warna__ dinding __di__ rumahnya_. Terlihat dinding berlapiskan semen kelabu pertanda cat yang sebelumnya baru saja dicuci dan belum sempat didempul ulang.

"Kau melakukannya seorang diri?" tanya Sakura, antara bingung dan kaget.

"Hn," hanya itu yang dikatakan sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Kau tidak meminta bantuan Itachi-_san_?"

"Dia sibuk di kantornya."

Kembali, gadis itu mengamati ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini—ruang tengah, mengamati aneka peralatan yang digunakan Sasuke untuk mengecat dan mendempul—lalu kembali menatap wajah datar kekasihnya.

"Kau mengecat rumah ini... seorang diri?" ia mengintip ke arah dapur, "—bahkan dapur pun... Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau mintai tolong?"

"Aku tidak berminat." Pemuda itu melangkah dengan santai ke arah kulkas besarnya yang berada di perbatasan dapur dan ruang tengah, membuka salah satu pintunya sehingga udara dingin menyerbu keluar. "Soda?"

Ah, pemuda itu begitu tahu mengenai minuman kesukaan Sakura: soda dingin.

Sesuatu terbersit pada benak Sakura ketika dirinya menerima kaleng soda dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya pada Sasuke yang tengah membuka kaleng kopinya—_black__ coffee__ less__ sugar_, tentu saja.

"Hn?" **Glek**** glek**** glek**.

Tampaknya Sasuke begitu haus sehingga meneguk minumannya tanpa peduli _image_ seorang Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu—" gadis itu mengayunkan lengannya hingga membentuk rotasi horizontal, "—dalam hal _sedikit__ merombak __rumah_ ini?"

**Glek**** glek**—"Uhuk!" Sedikit terbatuk akibat tersedak kopi karena kaget, namun Sasuke tidak sampai menyemburkan minumannya seperti yang biasa terjadi di film. Kemudian pemuda itu mendelik ke arah Sakura yang hanya tersenyum. "Kau serius?"

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak serius?" balas gadis itu sambil meletakkan kaleng sodanya yang setengah kosong. "Biarpun perempuan, _Otousan_ pernah mengajarkanku untuk mengecat dinding rumah, mengingat aku hanyalah anak tunggal..."

"Tidak usah," tukas Sasuke cepat. Ia berjalan menuju tempat sampah di ujung dapur dan membuang kalengnya ke dalam rongga plastik itu.

"Eh? Mengapa?" Sakura mengikuti langkah-langkah Sasuke—sama cepatnya.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah ruang tengah dan mengambil alat pendempul plastik dari atas tutup ember plastik berisi substansi semipadat berwarna putih. Ia menyodok sedikit dari dempul itu dan mengoleskannya pada dinding hingga merata.

"Karena aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil terus mendempul. Sedikit demi sedikit tembok yang semula berwarna kelabu itu terselimuti warna putih tipis, terkadang warna abu-abu masih menembus lapisan putih tersebut.

"Tapi kau akan lelah." Sakura tak pantang mundur mengajukan bantuan. "Aku bisa membantu sedikit. _Otousan_ pernah memuji hasil dempulanku." Melihat Sasuke tidak bergeming, gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu repot."

Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menyerahkan KP—alat pendempul—yang sedari tadi digunakannya pada gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, ini."

Dengan semangat, gadis itu mulai mengoleskan dempul putih tersebut pada dinding yang semula dikerjakan oleh Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa Sasuke tengah duduk dengan santai di atas sofa, memandanginya yang berkutat dengan dinding separuh putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ingin mendempul," jawab Sasuke sambil meraih kaleng soda milik Sakura dan meneguk isinya. Sebelum gadis itu sempat protes, ia sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya, "KP-nya hanya ada satu. Kau mau mendempul dengan jari?"

Gadis itu segera mendengus kesal. Mengapa harus ia yang memakai jari? Sasuke sangat tidak _gentleman_!

Alih-alih melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tembok yang sedang digarapnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kausal Sasuke _sedikit__ merombak __rumahnya_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengubah cat tembok rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil menyodok dempul dari ember plastik.

"Ingin saja."

"Bukannya cat biru itu baru sekitar satu tahun?"

"Memang."

"Lalu, mengapa kau ingin mengganti warna dindingnya?" gadis itu benar-benar bingung. Pasalnya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah bosan. Seandainya Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu, sudah tentu Sakura sudah dicampakkan bertahun-tahun lalu dan kini Sasuke memiliki satu rim kertas F4 berisikan daftar nama gadis yang pernah dikencaninya. Ditulis dengan _font_ Arial Narrow ukuran 8.

"Ingin saja." Repetisi yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Sakura gondok juga. Gadis bermata hijau zamrud itu berbalik dari posisinya semula dan menerjang Sasuke dengan KP di tangannya, berhasil menorehkan noda putih pada _t-shirt_ biru muda yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Hei." Sasuke mendorong Sakura menjauh dan menarik bagian kausnya yang ternoda. "Ck."

Sakura yang merasa puas berhasil menyerang Sasuke langsung kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tak bisa diam.

"Jadi..." Pemilik rambut _soft__ pink_ itu berjongkok untuk mulai mendempul bagian bawah dinding, "...warna apa yang akan kau pakai kali ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah bernuansa biru lagi? Atau mungkin ke arah warna-warna natural seperti—"

"Putih." Pemuda itu memotong kata-kata Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Putih?" Kata yang sama, intonasi yang berbeda. Penyataan dan pertanyaan. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak."

Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar mendatangi Sasuke—setelah menyimpan KP-nya, tentu saja. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap pemuda itu, tersirat rasa heran yang terlampau besar.

Ini aneh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Mengapa harus putih?" selidik gadis itu seraya duduk di sisi Sasuke, berusaha mencari jawaban dari sorot mata _onyx_ itu. Mengetahui apakah ada yang ia sembunyikan di dalam sana.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Rahasia."

—dan ucapan itu ditimpali oleh noda baru berwarna putih di kaus biru mudanya.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas mengamati dinding di hadapannya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam untuk mengecat rumahnya, ia berhasil memenuhi sekat-sekat itu dengan warna putih bersih. Aroma terpentin menguar di sekelilingnya, bercampur dengan aroma keringat Sasuke sendiri.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sofa tempat sesosok tubuh tertidur selama tiga jam itu. Dan ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ngghh..."

Seorang gadis berambut _bubble__ gum_ bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan perasaan bingung ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke dagu. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memakai selimut itu.

Sesaat ia tertegun menatap warna yang mengelilinginya. Putih mendominasi seluruh dinding, menggantikan warna putih tipis hasil dempulannya tadi siang.

Tatkala ekor matanya menangkap kilasan secarik kertas terletak di atas _coffee __table_, ia mengerti.

Sasuke.

Perlahan diangkatnya kertas itu dan kedua indera penglihatannya menemukan tulisan tangan yang sangat familier baginya.

.

.

.

_Sakura,_

_Mungkin kau masih penasaran akan warna putih di hadapanmu ini, tetapi aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan panjang-lebar secara oral mengenai artinya. Lagipula, selain malas, aku juga bukan tipe orang yang pandai menjelaskan sesuatu._

_Ah, begini saja, akan kuberikan analogi bagimu, dan kau tinggal menentukannya sendiri._

_Semua warna berasal dari warna putih, bukan dari warna hitam. Dengan warna putih, kau bisa menciptakan warna apa pun dari setiap titik warna yang kau masukkan ke dalamnya. Bahkan kau bisa membuat mozaik warna-warni dari sepetak warna putih._

_Begitu pula dengan cinta. Cinta adalah suatu abstraksi berwarna putih—bukannya merah seperti yang digambarkan pada kartu-kartu Valentine bodoh itu. Dan warna putih itu akan diubah menjadi berwarna-warni oleh orang yang kita cintai._

—_sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku._

_Bila tidak berasal dari warna putih, warna yang dimunculkan akan berbeda._

—_dan putih adalah warna gaun yang akan kau kenakan ketika berdampingan denganku di altar nanti._

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, otot-otot bibirnya tertarik ke arah atas, membentuk lengkungan senyuman geli melihat catatan kecil yang dibuat oleh Sasuke selama ia tidur tadi.

Kedua tangannya segera meremas kertas itu.

"SASUKE-_KUUUNN_! KAU BAHKAN BELUM MELAMARKU!"

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Fic_ ini untuk **poundcakes**, selamat ultah Rei :*

_All the best for ya'!_

Maaf cuma bisa kasih ini u_u

Apa _fluff_-nya kerasa?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 28 November 2011, 19.42**


End file.
